Rosas
by Anzu Kazami
Summary: "Él le prometió que llegaría, le regalaría unas rosas y pasarían toda la tarde juntos. Una promesa que jamás cumplió" Songfic ShunXAlice


**DMP: Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta con este songfic de una de mis canciones favoritas de la orega de van gogh**

**Shun: Que sorpresa que no lo hayas hecho de una canción de los Jonas, creí que sólo sabías hacer songfics con esas**

**DMP: Jaja, muy gracioso ¬¬, en fin espero que les guste**

* * *

><p>Rosas<p>

En un parque en el centro de la ciudad, una joven de no más de 20 años, de cabellos anaranjados, tez blanca y ojos color café se encontraba sentada en una pequeña banca perdida en sus pensamientos.

_-Tal vez, hoy sea el día – pensaba la joven – si, tal vez sea hoy. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero quizá hoy lo vuelva a ver._

- Alice, eres tu – Una voz sacó de sus pensamientos a la pelinaranja.

Al voltear su vista hacia el dueño de aquella voz, se topó con un joven de aproximadamente su misma edad, tez morena, cabello negro hasta los hombros y unos peculiares ojos dorados, acompañado por una chica de cabello café un poco arriba de los hombros, tez blanca y ojos azules.

-Shun, que sorpresa verte otra vez – Le dijo Alice al ojidorado – _sabía que hoy lo vería otra vez_

-Lo mismo digo Alice, hace como tres años que no te veía – Respondió Shun con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-Si lo sé, ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó la joven refiriéndose a la chica ojiazul

-Ella es… –Decía nervioso el moreno, hasta que fue interrumpido por su acompañante

-Mucho gusto, soy Anzu Masaki, la novia de Shun – Articuló la joven, sin notar que sus palabra acababan de romperle el corazón a Alice

En un día de estos en que suelo pensar

"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",

Nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,

A los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado

Había pasado ya una hora desde que se había cruzado con Shun, y ahora solo se le cruzaban por la mente los momentos que pasaron juntos

*****flashback*****

_Alice y Shun se encontraban sentados al pie de un árbol, admirando tranquilamente el hermoso cielo estrellado de aquella noche_

_-Es muy lindo, ¿No crees? – Preguntó la pelinaranja_

_-No más lindo que tu – Respondió su acompañante_

_-Te quiero Shun _

_-Yo también te quiero, ¿Habrá un concurso o un record por querer a alguien? – Dijo algo divertido el pelinegro_

_-Si es así, tu y yo tenemos el record del mundo en querernos – Respondió Alice abrazando a su entonces novio_

Desde el momento en el que te conocí

Resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio

Te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir

Que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.

-Aún no puedo creer que, después de eso, me hayas dejado – Susurró para sus adentros la ojicafé mientras otro recuerdo recorría su mente

*****flashback*****

_Era una tarde lluviosa, Alice se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque, completamente empapada, esperando a alguien. Alguien que jamás llegó_

_-Vamos Shun, apúrate, ya llevas media hora de retraso – Dijo impaciente mientras veía su reloj_

_Había a cordado verse ahí hace media hora con su novio para celebrar que llevaban un año juntos. Él le había prometido llegar, llevarle unas rosas, sus flores favoritas, y pasar toda la tarde juntos. Una promesa que jamás cumplió._

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,

Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

-Desperdicié mi vida – Dijo con lágrimas – desperdicié estos tres largos años esperando volver a verte para poder estar juntos otra vez, fui una tonta al creer que volverías. Tanto tiempo gastado en un deseo imposible. – Se secó las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos – No puedo creer que pasé cada tarde de cada viernes en este mismo parque, esperando encontrarte. A pesar de que yo sentía que era algo absurdo, siempre escuchaba la misma voz, diciéndome "no pierdas la fe, quédate quieta, quizá hoy sea el día, quizá hoy lo ves, hoy quizá si se cumpla tu ilusión", pero que tonta fui al hacerle caso.

Al terminar de decir esto, se paró de la banca y comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo en específico

Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,

Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

La esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Mientras caminaba, pudo observar a una pareja besándose tiernamente, en ese momento otro recuerdo surcó su mente.

*****flashback*****

_-¡Shun llegaste! – Gritó emocionada Alice al mismo tiempo que abrazaba al ojidorado_

_-¿Creíste que no iba a venir? Hoy cumplimos seis meses, tenía que venir_

_-Es cierto, pero me alegro que estés aquí – Dijo mientras volvía a abrazar a Shun_

_-Me arriesgo a que mi abuelo me castigue de por vida al salir sin su permiso y solo me das un abrazo – Dijo el pelinegro con un tono divertido y a la vez de reclamo_

_-Bien entonces, ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó la pelinaranja_

_-¿Qué tal un beso? –Respondió Shun_

_-De acuerdo - Dijo para después besarlo dulcemente, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire_

Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol

Me pediste que te diera un beso.

Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,

Qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.

-Seis meses después, te fuiste sin una explicación lógica

*****flashback*****

_-¡Me puedes decir porque me dejaste plantada ayer! – Gritaba exaltada_

_-Se que estás molesta, pero déjame explicártelo – Intentaba calmarla el moreno_

_-Bueno, explícate_

_-Me tengo que ir de la ciudad_

_-¿Qué? – Preguntó Alice incrédula_

_-Apenas ayer me lo dijo mi abuelo, tengo que irme para resolver asuntos familiares – Se trataba de justificar_

_-Eso no explica porque no llegaste ayer_

_-Es que, no quería darte una mala noticia en un día tan especial_

_-Y decidiste lastimándome faltando, claro tiene mucho sentido – Dijo con sarcasmo y molestia la joven_

_-Entiéndeme, no podía ir porque te lo iba a tener que decir, y como me tengo que ir, significa que debemos terminar – Finalizó su explicación con palabras que para Alice fueron como una daga directa a corazón_

Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,

Un placer coincidir en esta vida.

Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,

Y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.

-Debí pensar en eso cuando no llegaste aquella tarde lluviosa – Dijo con un tono de enojo en sus palabras – Que ilusa fui, esperando que llegaras con rosas y que me dijeras que siempre íbamos a estar juntos, aún sintiendo que algo andaba mal cuando no te veía llegar. Pero aún completamente empapada y sola en el parque, te esperé, para que nunca llegaras.

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,

Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

-A pesar de tantas veces que mis amigos me dijeron "olvídalo, no va a volver", "no vale la pena perder el tiempo pensando en él", Yo siempre escuche a mi tonta esperanza diciéndome "quieta, hoy quizá lo veas", "quieta, hoy quizá si vuelva", "quieta, hoy quizá si…"

Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,

Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

La esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no fijó a qué hora chocó con alguien, provocando que cayera al suelo

-Eso dolió – Dijo mientras salía de sus pensamientos

-Lo siento fue mi culpa, te ayudo a levantarte – Le tendió la mano el joven con el que había chocado hace un instante

-No, discúlpame tu a mí, no me fije por donde iba – Se disculpó mientras tomaba la mano del joven y se levantaba. Al hacerlo se topó con un chico de tez morena, ojos de un muy peculiar color violeta y cabello aun más peculiar, ya que era extrañamente tricolor. – _vaya, es muy guapo_

-Me llamo Atem, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó el ojivioleta

-A-Alice, mucho gusto – Respondió nerviosa

-Bien Alice, porque no te invito un café, así me dices como una chica tan linda iba tan distraída

-S-sí, claro – _creo que esto es amor a primera vista_

Y es que empiezo a pensar

Que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.

Y es que empiezo a sospechar

Que los demás son sólo para olvidar...

Pasó un año desde que lo volvió a ver, y estaba muy contenta con su actual novio Atem, ¿Quién iba a decir que haberlo encontrado iba a significar encontrar también a alguien que la iba a hacer feliz, alguien que no le iba a dar excusas tontas solo para dejarla, alguien que iba a cumplir sus promesas? Y pensar que lo conoció gracias a la esperanza que tenía en encontrar a aquel chico que jamás le dio lo que más quería aquella tarde, sus rosas, sus tan esperadas y amadas rosas.

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,

Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,

Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

La esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

* * *

><p><strong>DMP: Hasta aquí este songfic, ojala y haya sido de su agrado, ya se que está un poco raro y tiene muchos flashbacks, pero estoy un poco falta de inspiración últimamente<strong>

**Shun: Eso explica porque no te habías dignado a escribir**

**DMP: Eso y porque he tenido mucha tarea últimamente ^^u. Una cosa mas, de hoy en adelante mi Nick ya no va a ser **_**Darkmagicianprincess, **_**va a ser Anzu_kazami, creo que en el songfic pueden notar porque. **

**Comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, lo que sea, déjenlo en un review, toda critica es bien recibida**

_**Darkmagicianprincess/Anzu_kazami**_


End file.
